We propose to engage in systematic clinical evaluation of new drugs in the chemotherapy of neoplastic diseases. Special attention will be given to conduction of clinical trials with combination of agents in order to establish their usefulness. We shall conduct these studies utilizing cooperative clinical trial protocols in association with the Southeastern Cancer Study Group in coordination with the other established members of the group. Specific areas of investigation will include: 1) Phase I studies: Toxicity studies of new dosage schedules, combination of drugs or new combinations of modalities of therapy. We will not engage in initial toxicity studies of new agents. 2) Phase II studies: May or may not be randomized. Studies of the effectiveness of specific treatment plans in patients with leukemia, lymphoma, myeloma and solid tumors. Our studies will be disease oriented (when appropriate), especially when dealing with signal tumors. We will also include brood spectrum studies of promising agents or combination. 3) Phase III studies: Randomized comparisons (double blind, if possible) of two or more treatment plans in the categories listed above. 4) Combined modalities of therapy. With the recent admission of radiotherapists to our group we expect to increase our activity in combined studies. Protocols for combined chemotherapy and immunotherapy will be expanded according to the expanding knowledge in this field. Emphasis will be placed in thorough planning review of data and sound evaluation of results.